universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Butterfly
Entrance Dimensional Scissors Star Butterfly goes through the magic warp and enters to battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Magic Wand Star uses her Magic Wand to cast a spell. If you tap the button, you'll randomly use one out of seven different spells. If you hold down B, Star's Wand will flash in the different colors of the rainbow in that order (although the starting color is random) and if you release the button she'll use that color's spell. These are the 7 colors: * Red: Jellybean Hallucination Mist: Star will shoot a laser out of her wand that will stun opponents that touch it by surrounding them with Jellybeans. There's a 1/5 chance of the beans falling into the ground and becoming food items after the effects wear off. * Orange: I Love Puppies: Star will summon a laser-shooting puppy that will go forwards shooting lasers to closer opponents. The puppy can be picked up and used as a gun. * Yellow: Syrup Tsunami Shockwave: Star will create a tsunami made out of syrup, which will push the opponents but without dealing any damage to them. * Green: Emerald Snake Strike: Star will shoot a green Snake-Shaped laser that will cover up the opponent with snakes if they get hit by it. The snakes will deal constant damage. Taunting or using Strong Attacks are the only way to get rid of them. * Cyan: Narwhal Blast: Star will shoot a beam full of narwhals. It's your basic projectile. * Blue: Easy Peasy Time Freezy: Star will create a blue clock that will stop the opponents that touch it. It works in a similar way to Captain N's Pause Button, but nerfed. * Purple: Releasio Demonius Infestica: Star will shoot a green and purple beam that will give the opponent that touches it a tentacle arm. This arm does not only increase the character's weight, but it also unables them to use moves that involve that arm. Luckily it's only temporal. After using a color, Star will lose that color and it will not appear in the roulette anymore. You can run out of colors, which replaces all of your spells with a useless puff of smoke. In order to get the colors back, Star has to either get KO'd (getting back all of her colors) or use her Down B. Side B - Summon Cloudy Charm Star summons Cloudy the Cloud, who will stand where he was summoned, shocking opponents that touch him. Jump on him to ride him. Although he cannot jump, he falls very slow and can cause rain if you press B. If you use Side B while he's out, you'll make him vanish. This is important because if Cloudy stays too much time in the battlefield, he'll become green and careless. This version of Cloudy is much stronger and gets a new attack (an electric shock), but it cannot be riden, moves on his own and can attack Star. Green Cloudy cannot be vanished by just using Side B, so you must KO him in order to make him vanish. If you ran out of colors, you cannot summon him. Up B - Taste the Rainbow! Star shoots a rainbow out of her wand, propelling her upwards. While propelling you can rotate Star's direction. The rainbow will stay even after the attack is finished, and it's not just a visual effect. This rainbow acts like a platform for Star, but if you get off from it the rainbow will disappear. For opponents, the rainbows are more deadly, since touching them will set it on fire before it disappears. If you have no colors, Star's Up B is replaced by the Rabbit Bunny Blast, which is just a regular recovery attack. Down B - Wand Charger Star plugs her wand to a charger as long as you hold down B. If you don't have all your colors, Star will get them back one by one (one second charging gets you one color back) following once again the colors of the rainbow. If she gets all of them back, she'll automatically stop charging. If you start the charge with all of your colors, this move gets a different use. Charge for a few seconds and Star will start glowing in blue. During this time, your Neutral B gets replaced by a powerful beam that deals a lot of damage and knockback, but it only has one use and drains all of your colors when you use it. If you hit Star during the charge, there's a small chance of her dropping the charger, which becomes an item. Use your Neutral B with the charger in your hand and it'll be significantly buffed, but this version of your Neutral B only has one use as well, and the charger will disappear afterwards. Final Smash - Mewberty Star gets inside of a purple cocoon, which will be opened by herself, now turned into a Mutant Butterfly. In this form, Star can fly freely and shoot web. The web will just damage female characters, while male characters will be grabbed and then tossed. After a while, Mewberty!Star will fly away, and the regular Star will come back, but keeping her mewberty wings (although they are far smaller). These wings will make Star float after jumping, but she will lose them if she gets KO'd. KO Sounds K.O.1: *Screams* K.O.2.: Rude! StarKO: Noooooo...! ScreenKO: Oh! Taunts Up: *puts on Marco's clothes* "Hi, I'm Marco!" Side: *plays a couple of seconds of "Space Unicorn" on a mobile phone* Down: *hits her tiara with her wand, changing the horns with cacti* Alt Down Pose: (while having the Cacti Tiara): *hits her tiara with her wand changing it to her usual horns* Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: "HUGS!" *hugs Marco* Victory 2: *dances along with Pony Head* Victory 3: (Only while wearing the cacti tiara): "Ah ha! Cacti for the win!" Lose/Clap: *lays on the ground, looking sad* Other Attacks Icon Star's Magic Wand Victory Theme Star vs. the Forces of Evil theme Kirby Hat Edit Star Butterfly's hair and devil horns Colors and Costumes * Default * Edgar Dress * Sky Blue Dress * Pajamas * Green Dress * Swimsuit * Ball Gown * Song Day Dress * Beach Swimsuit Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Disney Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:Cute Characters Category:Team Prower Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Jacob Favorite Category:TheBrideKings Favorites Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Magic User Category:Alien Category:Fairy Category:Girl Category:Funny Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Princess Category:Disney XD Category:Star vs the Forces of Evil Category:Blonde Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:People from another Dimension Category:Richard100's Favorites Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Empty Slot Winners (Lawl Nova) Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Royalty Category:Pegasisters Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters